<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Son Thy Son by xvivon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758944">My Son Thy Son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvivon/pseuds/xvivon'>xvivon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Drabble, Fuck Ra’s Al Ghul, Gen, Past Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul Tries, Talia al Ghul-centric, but she’s kinda crazy because of the pit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:20:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvivon/pseuds/xvivon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"He was my greatest accomplishment."<em></em></em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ra's al Ghul &amp; Talia al Ghul, Talia Al Ghul &amp; her descent into madness, Talia al Ghul &amp; Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul &amp; Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Son Thy Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi this is kinda short but...oh well. I love Talia’s character and kinda wanted to dabble in Damian’s death a bit. I don’t forgive Grant Morrison for ruining her character but on the other hand, they made Damian Robin and ya know, a “real” character so...yeah. Oh, and sorry for writing so many Talia fics, I just. can’t. stop.</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>Update as of 9/25/20: Hi everyone, the comments are now moderated (or at least should be if it worked) on this fic. I didn’t expect there to be so many, especially creepy ones, on a 600 word drabble. So yeah, these are moderated now, because people were being very, ✨s t r a n g e✨ and I felt like I would be catering towards those types of people if they were to be left as normal. Anyways have a great morning/afternoon/night!<br/>Bbyyeee!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All her life, she wanted to <em>mean</em> something to her father. She wanted to be <em>worth</em> something. Whatever that something may be.</p><p> </p><p>But, he wanted the bat. He was, obsessed, with Bruce. And, she couldn’t blame him. Bruce is skilled, handsome, funny-</p><p> </p><p>Maybe she had been immersed by the man too.</p><p> </p><p>But, that was years ago. However much she may love the man, she needed to serve her father. His plans would help people. Right?</p><p> </p><p>Her father wanted an heir, or a vessel as she would later learn. This was her chance to be useful. Not just as a warrior, but, as something much more important.</p><p> </p><p>And she could have a child. Something she desperately wanted. <em>She could have Bruce...</em></p><p> </p><p>Everything she wanted, she could have. After all, these years of wanting, and hoping, she could have a child with the man she loves.</p><p> </p><p>What went wrong?</p><p> </p><p>Well, she lied to him. Her lover believes she miscarried, and is heartbroken. She did it for the greater good, didn’t she? He wouldn’t be Batman if they went through with their plans. And her baby will still be happy as heir. <em>She can still have him...</em></p><p> </p><p>And have him she did. Blind sighted, so enamored with <strike>their</strike> her son.</p><p> </p><p><em>He was her greatest accomplishment.</em> </p><p> </p><p>Everything must come to an end. As did the joy when she learned her son, <em>her baby,</em> was going to be possessed by her father.</p><p> </p><p>He had no intention of stepping down as leader...but now, she had <em>no way out.</em></p><p> </p><p>Bruce would hate her if she told him the truth. And, Ra’s wouldn’t give her the chance to tell him. Where can an assassin hide out with her baby?</p><p> </p><p>There was no way out of it. No way other than <em>waiting.</em></p><p> </p><p>Perhaps if her father believed they were loyal and willing, that would buy her time. Time to strategize. Time to send him to Bruce.</p><p> </p><p>So, she did that. She waited ten long years. Ten years of watching them hurt him. Ten years of watching him change.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It’ll be worth it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When the day came, she told him to find his father. To find Gotham City. She told him to <em>run.</em> And so from then on, he was with his father. He was Robin, he was safe, and he was happy. That’s all she ever wanted for him. <em>Isn’t that what every mother wants?</em></p><p> </p><p>Why did this happen?</p><p> </p><p>Her madness from the pit, the Heritic, this war of sides, his-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her sons death...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She hasn’t really come to terms with it yet. How the Heritic went against her orders, which were to retrieve him. And, pierced his sword through her sons chest. When he called for it to cease, she didn’t really process the weight of the situation. Her son would be back with her, per her request. Right?</p><p> </p><p>Then why was her pride and joy bleeding out in his father’s lap?</p><p> </p><p>She cannot be weak as leader but, she couldn’t contain her grief. As a tear slid down her cheek she realized just how far she’d fallen.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t keep the Heritic, he disobeyed orders. <em>He killed her son.</em> No, he would not do. Then what should she do?</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, the answer was to die. Then, later be buried next to her son, in the Wayne Manor cemetery.</p><p> </p><p>If only he didn’t have to die, so she could see just what went wrong. When you spiral into madness, it can be hard to tell how far you’ve gone down the rabbit hole. And she went down deep into the ground. Her life went to hell. She went through hell.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was her greatest accomplishment...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! How is everybody doing? I’m getting a Switch Lite today. So that’s fun. I’m done with school too! Thank GOD. Well I’m gonna go and don’t forget to drink some water. </p><p>Have a great morning/afternoon/night bbbbyyyyyyeeeeeeeee!!</p><p>Go bother me on tumblr - <a href="https://xvivon.tumblr.com/">xvivon</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>